Please forgive me? I love you
by Kawaii-author
Summary: "Hinata, I love you; I love you, I love you." Naruto whispered into her hair.


1

Hinata stood, her back on the wall of the shower, blackish blue hair damp and splayed all over her soap covered body. The only thing on her was the think golden chain that hung from her pale skin. The small heart shaped locket delicately hung off the end, marked with a elegant writing of _I love you._

Gripping the locket tightly in her small fingers she toyed with it, listing her head so it was looking up toward the shower head. She and her boyfriend had been dating for six months now, and she couldn't complain.

Was he a over hyper, knucklehead? God, yes. Was she completely head over heals in love with him, with ought a doubt. They had just gotten into there first fight. It was a rarity, what with her calm, disposition, and his willingness to please the world, but not impossible.

The worst part was how stupid the fight was. They had been walking down the street, hand and hand. Something they always did; when one of the girls, you know the ones. The ones dressed in short skirts and all skin exposed, and only wants the unattainable guys; came by making a pass at him; and all he did was smile.

One of those goofy smiles; while she stood there looking like a complete idiot. So with a huff she yelled at him, causing him to do the same, and she ran home and ended up in the shower, the water was just so soothing to her skin and would help her clear her thoughts.

Why must she be the one to forgive him? It was his fault! He was the one that didn't set the bimbo straight, he was obviously with someone. They were holding _hands_ for Gods sake? As her thought wandered her knuckles tightened against the locket.

Grabbing a towel she walked out of the shower, and wandered her way into her bedroom. Absently drying her long hair with a second towel.

"Hinata?" A voice called out to her, as she frantically looked around for a hiding spot, she didn't care if it seemed childish, she didn't feel like dealing with it.

Finally deciding on a spot, she slinked herself under the bed, feeling even more like a child then her womanly self. Seeing his feet wander in the room she crossed her fingers, hoping he would wander back out.

The Gods were against her today.

Walking over to the bed, she held her breath. What she didn't expect was to see him sit down on the bed and put his head in his hands.

"Hinata?" He whispered again. Thinking that her hiding spot was no good she went to get out of it bit stopped when he continued. "Where are you?"

Maybe he didn't know where she was?

"God, have I screwed up or what? I'm such an idiot! She has to be around here somewhere!" He said as he flew out of the room to find where she had ran off too.

Coming out of her hiding spot she threw on a pair of jeans and a shirt and grabbed some socks and shoes. She wasn't sure if she could forgive him yet, maybe a run would clear her mind?

'So much for the shower.' She thought as she headed out the door, pulling her hair up as she did.

After about an hour of running, she slowed her pace and headed for the shade of a large tree that's' leaves fell around her, indicating Fall was on it's way.

"Hinata?" came out a cracked voice.

Looking up she saw Naruto standing only a few feet away from her, fear etched on his face.

Slowly walking toward her his eyes were hesitant, as if she would bolt if given the chance.

Finally making to her he dropped to his knees, and instead of his usual talkative self, he hugged her bringing her body towards him and inhaled her sent. "I'm sorry. I should have said something to her." He whispered.

His voice disappearing into the wind.

Bringing her arms up to wind around his neck she entangled her hands into his bright blonde hair and hugged him tight.

"It's okay." Her whisper wisped around them.

Bringing his calloused hand up to her soft warm skin, he brought her face closer to his; and in seconds they were kissing tenderly.

"I love you; I love you; _I love you..." _ He kept whispering against her mouth, burying his face into the still damp hair.

And all she could do was finish his mantra. "_I love you."_


End file.
